


Scars and Kisses

by ComatoseSkyy



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Alec was a normal person, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Anal Sex, Angst, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Gay Sex, Hurt Alec Lightwood, Hurt Magnus Bane, Italian Mafia, M/M, Magnus Bane Deserves Nice Things, Magnus is the leader of Mafia, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Protective Magnus Bane, Rough Sex, Smut, Threats of Violence, Violence, You Have Been Warned, contains sex, gun - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-30
Updated: 2018-10-30
Packaged: 2019-08-10 00:44:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16460204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ComatoseSkyy/pseuds/ComatoseSkyy
Summary: Magnus Bane, Leader of Edom, found himself kneeling on the floor in front of someone he abandoned five years ago. That person was the the love of his life. That person was pointing the gun at his face. Sweet Jesus, He didn't even care about the gun anymore.//Malec Mafia AU ( Angst and Smut )





	Scars and Kisses

**Author's Note:**

> Hiiiii, Sweetie.  
> An idea stuck into my head and I liked it so much so I had to write it down.  
> I hope you like this as much as I like writing it. :'D  
> Damnnn. I love hot sex like this.
> 
> //Just warning you that this fic includes mentions of threats, guns and hardcore sex.  
> It is supposed to be angsty so I purposely skipped a few steps. 
> 
> I hope you like reading this. Do leave Kudos and comments so let me know. （*’∀’人）♥
> 
> ***

***

 

Magnus Bane was the leader of Edom, one of the biggest Mafia groups of Italy. He was born half Dutch and Asian and he was very tall and lean, his caramel sun kissed tanned skin and his gold green cat eyes shinning in glitters around his eyes being the signature of him. He was born to Asmodeus, the head boss of Edom so he had a very luxurious life since he was born and he grew up without a mother, which led Asmodeus to spoil him rotten. He could order men even before he could speak. He broke rules and gave people headache even before he turned seven. He grew up rather prideful, spoiled and flirtatious.

Aside from the life of being able to get whatever he wanted, whenever he wanted, Magnus Bane knew that there was something he could never have. Nevertheless, he found himself in a rather pleasant or should he say unpleasant situation. He was only alone with the other man in this dark abandoned building. He was kneeling on the floor, in front of someone, in a suit, very tall and muscularly handsome, pointing a gun at him. He didn’t say anything but stared at him kneeling on the floor. Magnus didn’t speak anything either. He just glanced over at the man.

“Well done, Alexander.” He finally broke the silence. “You got me.”

“How does it feel to be on your knees in front of me, Magnus?” The man spoke bitterly. “The man you betrayed and left there to die. The man you said he was not enough for you.”

“Honestly? I am thrilled. I am impressed. Your strategy was flawless, Alexander. I am all for BDSM so I am not complaining.” He joked lightly moving his hands as a shrug, despite this life and death situation he was in.

 With his rings clashed as he moved, Alexander cocked his gun and aimed at his head. His face showed full of angst and agony that Magnus sadly thought of what he had done to his pure and innocent ex-boyfriend. Magnus would give the other one hell for breaking his pride to put him on his knees but Alexander was his exceptional. Alexander was his weakness. He could do anything to him and he would never complain.

“Shut up. Shut up! You left me there to die, Magnus. Look at what I’ve become. I killed people. I jumped into this business because I wanted to kill you.”

“You know it is not true, Darling. I left you because I didn’t want you to get involved in this mess!” Magnus yelled back, getting up from his place. The taller man moved his gun fixed to his face. Anger glowed in his warm brown eyes like fire in the dim light.

“Don’t come closer. I will shoot you. I swear I will shoot you, Magnus.” His hands trembled and he moved backwards as the leader walked closer.

“If you truly wanted to, you would have pulled the trigger long before this conversation.” Magnus glared at him, his legs moving to close the gap.

“You know I left you because I didn’t want you to get hurt anymore.” Magnus stared at him. Alexander was softened. He lowered his gun. His shoulders sagged. His eyes were widened and he stared at him, teary and hopeful. Magnus breathed in difficultly as he looked at his love.

“Oh, love…” Magnus muttered and he grabbed his wrist to push him to the floor. Alec gasped as his back hit the floor but he didn’t have the time to react. The older man’s lips crashed on his own and he felt that warm and passionate kiss he had missed so much once again. Magnus’s hands grabbed on each side of his own and cupped his face firmly as if he was going to lose him again. His tongue entered his mouth abruptly and Alec let him as he had missed him so much. Their tongues intertwined and Alec felt so weakened. Magnus broke the kiss to stare in the other’s eyes. His eyes were soft hazel, shiny with tears and showing pleads without refusal. He crushed his lips once more to the Alexander’s soft and plump lips again.

They kissed for a long time as if it wasn’t enough. Five years of being apart.. Both of them were shot by the other gang. He was shot in the leg and Alec took a bullet in his chest for him. So he did what he had to do. He called the police and left Alec there. Alec had to survive. He had to live. He needed a hospital and there was no way he could provide immediately without the help of police. Magnus knew Alec would be fine in the police’s hands as a bystander victim.

He cried when Ragnor helped him taking out the bullet in his leg and suturing back in the Bane’s mansion. He felt so weak and powerless when he couldn’t even save the love of his life. Alec was just a sweet book store owner whom he met picking out a storybook for his beloved niece, Madzie. They went on a lot of dates together and it was the best time of Magnus. He wanted to propose to him. He had the ring ready… it was until the other gang decided to ambush them.

He felt the wetness on his cheeks and he looked down at his love to see he was also crying. Magnus grabbed the lapel of his collar and tore his shirt open. Alec didn’t protest. His hand ran over Alec’s chest and how much he had missed this. He fingers brushed the scar and Magnus gulped down the guilt since he would have never gotten hurt in the first place if it weren’t on him. He also unzipped him and pushed his pants and boxer down. He felt Alexander put his hands over each shoulders and he pushed his own throbbing member inside him. Alec moaned and gritted his teeth as he bore it all down. It burned. It burned inside of him but he would gladly take it since he had missed it so much. He thought Magnus was all his until they were separated.

Magnus thrusted inside him and Alec groaned, clinging onto him. Tears rolled over from his eyes with happiness and sadness mixed together because he had thought he would never be able to make love with him again. Alec messed around after two months of hospitalization but no one could ever compare to him. He took his heart as he betrayed and left. So he planned a revenge.

When Alec encountered him tonight again, he knew he would never fall out of love with him. He could never hate him. He knew Magnus loved him still as much. He tried to hate him so much but a part of him told him that Magnus did his best to save him. It was what he had to do, if he wanted to give him the best of survival chances.

Alec arched as Magnus had hit his prostate. He screamed. It didn’t help much when Magnus placed kisses and sucked on his neck. Magnus winced as Alec’s inside squeezed on his member as he thrusted in and out. Alexander was so tight and it wouldn’t be long until he would come inside of him. Magnus grabbed Alec’s member, slippery with precum in his hand and stroked a few time. Just after a few more thrusts, Alec’s body trembled and he came as the orgasm rolled over in him. Alec squeezed him hard as his orgasm hit, causing Magnus to cum inside of him with his own orgasm.

Magnus panted as he finished spurting out his white semen inside him. He stared at the man under him after he had recovered from the orgasm hit. Alec was panting and crying. Magnus gulped as he reached out to push his dark hair stuck on his forehead by the sweat. Alec was staring right back at him, pleading and still shaking under him. His loop of hands over his shoulders was still intact, not letting go of Magnus.

“Please.. please, don’t leave me again..” Alec sobbed, squeezing his eyes shut. “Magnus.. I- I love you. I don’t think I can live without you.”

Magnus gulped, heavy-hearted and sadly. He leaned down to plant a kiss on his forehead gently, to reassure him of his love.

“Never again, my love. Stay right beside me. Let’s rule Edom together.”

Both knew that it was eternal for life and they would never complain even if they were to die together in this mess one day.

 

***

**Author's Note:**

> ***
> 
> But they do have a good life together. They worked and strengthened their group together so well that no one dared to touch Edom ever again. They got married and were so happy together. They adopted little Max and Rafael later in the future. (●♡∀♡)//
> 
> Soooo, do leave a comment please. ♥


End file.
